Siegfried Leonhart
Siegfried Leonhart (レオンハート ジークフリート''Reonhāto jīkufurīto'') is a Celestial Spirit Mage, coming from a noble family, the Leonharts. Appearance He has an extremely handsome face, with blue eyes, blue hair, very fair skin and slim built. He stands at 5'8" tall and weighs 72 kg. He doesn't mind much of his long hair, but keeps it at that length. When he was still under the care of his meticulous and rich parents, he wears a closed black jacket with a matching blue tie and a long light blue scarf. He also wears dark brown formal shoes. When he left his home, he started to wear a long white coat with blue and yellow stripes that reaches down to his knees, a very long blue scarf, brown pants and large white and blue shoes. During cold days, he replaces his scarf with a navy blue cloak. Personality He is the kind and cheerful type of guy. He barely gets angry, only upset. He lived a very noble and formal life, which led to his very little knowledge of the outside world. He always wanted to go out and be the person he wanted to be. But due to the pressuring of his parents, he never got the chance, or so he thought. During that time, he was scared of what will happen to him if he sets out alone on his own journey and that he self-pitied himself. But upon realizing that he has the freedom to leave his home and that he can take care of himself, he became determined and confident. History Synopsis In progress. Relationships In progress. Magic and Abilities 'Celestial Spirit Magic' Its his main form of magic. He currently wields seven keys: 4 Gold keys which are of the Zodiac Spirits and 3 Silver keys. He has made contracts with them and is able to be summoned in battle or when he wants to talk or have fun with them. In an obstacle or situation, he thinks of every possible use of his spirits to bring out the best in them not only in combat. Gold Keys *'Aquarius': He summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius. She has the ability to control water. *'Scorpio': He summons the Scorpion, Scorpio. He has the ability to control sand. *'Libra': He summons the Scales, Libra. She has the ability to alter the gravity of her opponents. *'Gemini': He summons the Twins, Gemini. They have the ability to mimic another's appearance and their powers. Silver Keys *'Corvus': He summons the Crow, Corvus. He has the ability to conceal a person or object he touches. *'Equuleus': He summons the Pony, Equuleus. He can run at rapid speeds with little energy consumed. *'Scutum': He summons the shield, Scutum. He can change his size or his shape to fit the situation. He can block or even deflect most magic attacks because of his high durability and defense. Other Abilities *'Forced Gate Closure': He is able to force the gates to close in battle, compelling the Spirit to go back to the Celestial Spirit World. *'Multiple Spirit Summon': He is still working on this ability to summon more than one spirit either at once or after another spirit is summoned. He can only prolong this for a very short period of time. He may collapse or get tired easily after doing this. 'Healing Magic' Its a rare kind of magic passed on to him by his mother, Macaria. It allows him to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy and as such they become healed. He is still training to do this magic properly. Equipment Celestial Spirit Gate Keys: These are the Gate Keys he use to summon Celestial Spirits. They are attached to a single keyring which is attached to his belt. The keyring is detachable so that he can put in or put off the keys easily. Aroundight: Aroundight is his bow and arrows. The bow is large and made of strong wood while the arrows are made of metal, including the arrowhead. He uses it to shoot enemies from a distance. Gallery SiegLeon5.gif|Siegfried in his alternative clothing. SiegLeon4.png SiegLeon3.gif|Siegfried in his formal clothes. SiegLeon2.jpg Goals and Plans *Acquire all Gold Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. Trivia *His appearance is based on Kaito of Vocaloid. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Human Category:Hyugabyakugan12 Category:Weapon user Category:Empyrean Azure